Integrated circuits frequently generate undesired heat in some active components. It is sometimes desired to remove the heat through a heat sink or other passive structure. It is sometimes desired to divert the heat from thermally sensitive components in the integrated circuit. Managing excess heat in integrated circuits has become increasingly problematic.